


Daddy and Me

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Vegeta is a Teddy Bear, mildly suggestive themes, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: When Bulma falls sick on Mommy and Me day, the responsibility falls to Vegeta and, under pressure from his dad, Trunks.





	Daddy and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is another old, edited, reupload. But new fics are currently in the works! ^w^/
> 
> This story could probably be rated G, but there was some mildly suggestive stuff in the beginning, and I wanted to cover all bases.
> 
> In this story, Bra is four years old. If she seems a little advanced, I wrote it that way because I assume that Saiyans develop slightly quicker than normal humans would.
> 
> Vegeta might seem out of character in spots, but honestly, I just love making him a Teddy Bear for his daughter. Hopefully that doesn't hinder the reading process.
> 
> Enjoy!

"NO! WOMAN! You actually think I'm stepping foot in a place like that? When you rise me from the dead a third time, we can talk." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the woman laying in bed. Bulma coughed, sounding very much like she was hacking up a lung. Vegeta cringed at the sound.   
  
"P-please Vegeta... Bra can't miss her Mommy and Me class. It teaches her what she'll need to be able to start the daycare classes." Vegeta snubbed his nose up. "That means she'll be gone from nine to three every day once she learns what she needs to." Bulma added.   
  
Yes, she was sick on Mommy and Me Monday. Bra had been taking Mommy and Me classes so she would be prepared to one day be in a class of her own. Today, she had a terrible cold. It would probably be gone by tomorrow or the next day, but Bra needed to go to her Mommy and Me classes. Which is why Bulma has been reduced to begging the Prince of all Saiyans to take his daughter to a Mommy and Me class...   
  
Vegeta turned his head back to her. 

 

"I'm listening..." Vegeta mumbled. Bulma sat up in bed so she was eye level with the Saiyan sitting on the end of the bed. Bulma smirked. It looked sickly, but it was a smirk.   
  
"So that means..." She began crawling towards Vegeta, "We'll have six hours to do whatever. We. Want." She punctuated each word with a poke to different parts of Vegeta's body leading up to his nose.   
  
Vegeta smirked. He took her hand hands in his and pushed her back against the pillows, attaching his lips to hers. Bulma smiled into the kiss.   
  
_ 'Bingo!' _ Vegeta pulled back from the kiss and Bulma went to speak but, she was cut off by the force of her coughs. Vegeta retracted immediately. Bulma held her hand up over her mouth and rolled onto her side, coughing up a storm.   
  
Vegeta frowned and rubbed her back. How the woman managed to catch a cold was out of his realm of understanding. He had been on earth how many damn years? And he hadn't caught a cold yet. If it did this to you, Vegeta never wanted one.   
  
Bulma finally stopped coughing and managed to croak out, "Water!". Vegeta sat her up and handed her the bottle off her nightstand. Bulma sipped the water, allowing it to clear up her throat before passing the glass back to her husband and sighing. Vegeta placed his hand on her stomach as she closed her eyes.   
  
"I'll take her." He mumbled. Bulma raised one eyelid.   
  
"Really?" Vegeta nodded glumly and stood up. Bulma smiled softly and rolled onto her side. Vegeta started out the door when Bulma called out.   
  
"Wait! I wanna hug!" Vegeta could feel his eye twitch.   
  
"You want a... What?" He asked as he turned around. Bulma sat up a bit and held her arms out.   
  
"You know, one of those things you give Bra when you think no one's watching? I want one of those." She pouted. Vegeta glared. Damn that woman. He walked over and bent a little so he could hug her. She smiled and hugged back. After a moment, she pulled away to kiss the tip of his nose.   
  
"I promise Vegeta, as soon as I feel better, I'll make this up to you... Saiyan style..." Vegeta's eyes lit up and he smirked devilishly.   
  
"You swear?" At Bulma's nod, he kissed her on the lips. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed in a little more before Bulma pulled back.   
  
"You need to go wake Bra up and get her dressed to go. She has to be there by 10:00. Don't forget to have her eat breakfast." She listed off as Vegeta sighed and turned to leave. Bulma called after him, "And make sure it's a healthy breakfast!"   
  
Vegeta grumbled an alright and closed the door a little louder than he intended. He marched down to Bra's room and opened the door. It was full of pink, fluffy animals and posters of animals. She even had a few pictures of her and the family. Most of the pictures that were adorning her "big girl" desk were of her and Vegeta. In one picture, only one, he was smiling. The picture looked like a candid photograph.   
  
Vegeta walked over and picked it up, examining it. He was sitting on the side of her bed, rocking her to sleep. As Bra was kissing his cheek, he was smiling softly at her. Vegeta remembered exactly when this was taken.   
  
_ It was 1:30 in the morning. The rain was pouring, the thunder was booming, and Bra was shaking in fear. The rain had just started and the small rumbles of thunder had woken her up. Bra was in the middle of her big girl bed, huddled underneath the quilt, shaking like a leaf. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "I'm a big girl... I'm a big girl... I don't need Daddy... I don't need Daddy..." In the middle of her mantra, the loudest clap of thunder so far erupted, forcing a scream from the girl's throat. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "DAAAAADDYYYY!" The lightening flashed and her door was thrown open. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "What's wrong?" Vegeta shouted. Bra peeked out from under the blanket, tears pouring down her face and stretched her arms out. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Daaaaddyyy!" Vegeta sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat beside her, making no move to pick her up. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Princess, you can't keep screaming for me every time there's a thunderstorm. What if I'm not here one day? What are you going to do then?" Vegeta asked. Bra just cried harder. Her Daddy not be there? What was he talking about!? Daddy was always supposed to be there. Another flash of lighting lit up the room followed by another loud clap of thunder. Bra screamed and dove at Vegeta. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ He jumped as he felt the force of her head hit his chest. He wrapped his arms around the shaking four year old and swayed side to side gently. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Shush Princess... Daddy's here... The thunder can't hurt you... You know what that is? It's King Yemma pretending to be a super Saiyan." This made Bra look up. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "W-what?" _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Yeah. It's him throwing a bunch of ki blasts pretending to be ME! The Prince of all Saiyans! Do you hear him?" He asked. A clap of thunder rattled Bra's bones and she immediately hid her face. "That's him using the Galic Gun." Bra sniffled and looked up once more. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Are you for reals?" She asked softly. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Why should I lie to you princess?" Another clap of thunder rolled in, quieter this time. The storm was starting to dissipate. "See, now he's pretending to be Kakkarot. Hear those puny attacks? Yep. That's one of Kakkarot's attacks." He smirked. Bra smiled. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "That's so cool! Can he do one of Trunks' attacks?" Vegeta smiled softly. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Nah. Trunks' moves are too weak for him. He only wants to be like me... And Kakkarot sometimes..." Bra nodded in understanding. As the storm rumbled away, she yawned sleepily. Vegeta went to lay her back down but she held tight to his neck. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Sing me a lullaby Daddy." Vegeta frowned at this, "Please Daddy? I'll go to sleep faster if you do!" Vegeta sighed, clearly very annoyed, but he picked her up and sat her sideways on his lap. He wrapped both his arms around her, holding her close, and began to hum a Saiyan lullaby. Vegeta felt her starting to go deadweight and was about to put her down when she suddenly tilted her head up. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "I love you Daddy. I love you a WHOLE bunches." She murmured, voice full of sleepiness. Before Vegeta could get her off his lap, she sat forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Vegeta smiled softly as he felt her little bitty lips kiss his stubbly cheek before crawling off into her bed. Once her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Vegeta chuckled and pulled the blankets tighter around her before standing up and yawning. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "Time for bed..." _   
  
Now, Vegeta smiled at the memory, placing the picture back on the desk. He turned to see Bra's bed... Empty... Vegeta frowned.   
  
_ 'Now where did that brat go?' _ Vegeta walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom. The childrens toothpaste was sitting on the sink, uncapped, and there was a glob of it on the sink. Vegeta chuckled and capped the toothpaste before rinsing out the sink. He pushed the children's step stool over to the side of the sink and continued on down the hall.   
  
Vegeta stopped at the playroom, pushing the door open gently. Once again, there was nothing. No toys were out, no games were set about. There was no mess. Vegeta closed the door and made his way downstairs. He stopped in the living room where he saw the T.V. on and looked around for her. There was no one in there so he pressed the off button. There was a few thumps and one loud crash from the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta burst into the kitchen to see a shattered glass of milk and Bra sitting at the island on a bar stool. Bra looked at her dad and grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Oops? Heh heh..." Vegeta simply frowned and walked over to clean up the glass. Luckily, all the pieces were large so Vegeta could get them with his bare hand. After making sure all the glass was up, he went for the mop.   
  
"Bra, what in the hell were you doing?" He asked as he mopped up the mess. Bra stared at her sandal clad feet.   
  
"I'm sorry... I was having breakfast and I hit my cup of milk." Vegeta looked up, finally taking in her state of dress. She was wearing some horribly matched clothes that Bulma would have a fit if she saw Bra wearing. There was a bright pink T-shirt with little cherry pictures on it and a pair of rainbow striped leggins. She had on two different sandals, which just so happened to be on the wrong feet, and her hair was pulled into two messy pigtails.   
  
He smiled at her and went back to mopping. "Princess, you know you have your shoes on the wrong feet, right?" Was the only thing he asked.   
  
Bra looked down at her feet. "Oh! They are! I better switch them!" Vegeta put the mop away and sat down beside her.   
  
"Princess, they're two totally different shoes anyways." He explained while pulling them off her feet, "See, this one has a red flower on its buckle. This shoe has a duck on the buckle." He placed them on the counter next to an empty plate. Vegeta looked down at the white plate and the crumbs on it.   
  
"What did you eat for breakfast? Do you even know how to cook?" He asked. Bra beamed and held up a crumb.   
  
"I had two cookies!" Vegeta frowned at her answer.   
  
"That's not nutritious Bra." He scolded. She pointed her finger at him.   
  
"They were oatmeal raisin! Both oatmeal and raisins are healthy!" Bra protested. Vegeta stopped for moment and thought. That's something he could tell Bulma if she found out she ate cookies for breakfast. He picked lifted her off of the stool and placed her on the ground before standing up himself.   
  
"That's close enough, Little One. Lets go put some shoes on.” Bra turned and ran out of the kitchen to the bedroom, or so Vegeta presumed. He picked up the plate and set it in the sink before grabbing her shoes and walking back upstairs. When he got to the bedroom she was, once again, gone. Vegeta groaned.   
  
"Bra! Where are you?" He called out. A door opened behind him and a sleepy Trunks poked his head out.   
  
"Dad, what's all the yelling about?" He yawned loudly before slumping against the door frame.   
  
"None of your business!" He ground out and turned to go back down the hall. Trunks rolled his eyes and followed him.   
  
"You lost Bra didn't you?"   
  
"Whether or not I have lost the youngest brat is none of your concern. Shouldn't you be in school, Brat?" He quickly changed the subject to something he could win at.   
  
Trunks smirked. "It's a school holiday." Vegeta's frown intensified.   
  
_ 'Damn kids and their damn school holidays! I am NOT about to run around all day while I'm taking care of Bra...' _ He smirked evilly,  _ 'I've got just the thing...' _ He turned around and started down the hall once again.   
  
"Good. Then you can get dressed and come with me today-"   
  
"WHAT? It's my day off! I need a little relaxation so-" He was cut off by a ki beam going past his head. Vegeta marched back over to him.   
  
"A "little relaxation" my ass. Saiyans do not relax! We're always busy whether it be training or... Family matters..." He mumbled the last part. Trunks glared.   
  
"So, DAD... What are we going to do today?" Vegeta smirked at the boy's question.   
  
"We're going into town. Your mother's sick and she wants me to run an errand or two for her." Trunks frowned but nodded, "Now, clothe yourself. We have to be gone in less than an hour." Trunks' shoulders slumped as he trudged back to his room to change clothes. Vegeta chuckled at his handiwork and walked down the hall again. He stopped at the bathroom and peeked in. Bra was standing on the stool, pulling her hair up into a worse looking piggy tail. Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle as he watched her try to pull the hair up into the ponytail holder. Bra heard him and turned around to glare. Vegeta could only laugh more as he saw the toothpaste on the corners of her mouth and her chin.   
  
Bra stamped her foot on the step stool. "Daddy! It's not funny! I can't get my hair right!" She began to pout as she worked furiously at her hair. Vegeta walked in and pulled the ponytail holder out.   
  
"Princess, that's not your only problem. Did you even rinse your mouth out after you brushed your teeth?" She shook her head and reached for a cup. She filled it up halfway and began to rinse her mouth out. Vegeta took a washrag that was sitting on the sink and wiped the excess toothpaste off after she had spit. "Now, put the lid on the toothpaste and put it up." Bra went about doing as she was told.   
  
"Daddy, will you fix my hair? I got a tangle in it the last time I tried." She held up the small scrunchie for the older man to take. When he didn't, she put on her best puppy dog face. 

  
"Please Daddy? I need it to look special for today because it's a special day!" At Vegeta's raised brow, she continued, "It's only once in a lifetime that my special Daddy takes me to Mommy and Me! And I want all the other kids to see how great you are, Daddy! I wanna look good because you look good and I don't wanna make you look bad." She made a face. Vegeta sighed and squatted down to her level.   
  
"Princess, the reason I look so much like a prince all the time is because I have my little Princess Bra to make me look good." He smiled softly. Bra grinned and gave Vegeta a big hug. He returned it before standing up and moving behind her.   
  
"So... How do I do this...?" Bra pointed at a little green bottle with an octopus on it.   
  
"You spray that on my tangles then brush my hair. And when it gets rough, you spray it again until the tangle goes away." She explained. Vegeta nodded.   
  
_ 'It can't be that hard. It's just brushing hair...'  _ Vegeta picked up the bottle and sprayed it all over the matted up hair before using the brush to swipe through it.   
  
"Owie!" Bra squealed, "Be easier! That hurts!" She cried. Vegeta sighed and slowed down his brush strokes.   
  
After ten minutes of the infuriating brushing and spraying, he finally got all the tangles out. He let out a breath of relief but found his relief was short lived as Bra handed him the scrunchies.   
  
"Now, we put it up in piggy tails! Oh! And I want them curled! Can you do that Daddy?" Vegeta glared at the scrunchies in her hand before a thought came to him.   
  
"Bra, does your brother know how to do hair? I mean, do what you want done to it?" He asked curiously. Bra nodded.   
  
"Yep! He does my hair in the mornings when Mommy's busy in the lab!" Vegeta smirked.   
  
' _ Perfect _ !'   
  
Vegeta stuck his head out the door and called for Trunks. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs! Front and center!" Trunks was out the door in an instant. He stopped in front of his father.   
  
"Yeah?" Vegeta pointed at Bra.   
  
"Do her hair the way she wants it." He demanded.   
  
"Pardon..?" Trunks asked, slightly confused. Vegeta sighed and grabbed the boy's shoulders, ushering him into the room. Bra handed him the scrunchies and turned to face the mirror. Vegeta pointed at her hair.   
  
“I got the tangles out and it took ten minutes. I am NOT about to go through and try to learn how to "piggy tail"," He mocked Bra's voice as he made air quotes, "and curl. She said you've done it before, so do it." Trunks sighed and thumped Bra in the back of the head.   
  
"Thanks a lot Bra." She simply grinned and stuck her tongue out at him in the mirror. Vegeta smacked Trunks in the back of the head as soon as Trunks stuck his tongue out. The boy staggered forward before catching his balance. He shot a glare Vegeta's way before walking over to Bra.   
  
"Okay Bra. What do you want done today?" She smiled brightly.   
  
"PIGGIES!" She cried out, throwing her hands in the air, "I want curly piggy tails please!" Trunks smiled and picked up the brush and set one scrunchie on the edge of the sink. He divided the hair before moving it through both hands, shifting it up and over. When he finally got it just above and behind her ear, he began wrapping the scrunchie around it. Vegeta watched with mild fascination.   
  
So, you could just take hair, put one of those things on it, and it would stay like that? Why couldn't she just run her fingers through it and position it to stay like that? Vegeta could. So could Kakkarot. I guess only full blood Saiyans could do that. Vegeta was brought out of his musings when he heard Trunks say: "Hand me the curling iron."   
  
Vegeta watched as Trunks plugged it into the wall and set it on the cabinet beside the sink. He took in Bra's appearance. She had two pigtails, not at all sloppy, and she was holding a can of something.   
  
"Bra, what is that?"   
  
"Hm? Oh. That's hairspray. Momma and Trunks use it to make my curls stay in place." Vegeta held out his hand and Bra passed it to him. He looked over the can. It was black with gold lettering and a word he couldn't pronounce. Was that french? Who the hell cared. As long as it got the job done that was all that mattered. He passed the can back to her and looked at the can Trunks was now holding.   
  
"And what is that?" Trunks shook the can and sprayed some in his hands.   
  
"It's like a hair protector slash moisturizer. It'll keep her hair moist while I put the heat on it and protect it from other damage such as split ends and frizzing. It'll also keep it kind of soft when I put the hairspray on it. Another thing it'll do is provide nutrients to her hair and make it shinier and healthier." Trunks finished speaking as he set the can back in the cabinet. He turned around to see his father's face. "What?"   
  
Vegeta was horrified. "What has your mother done to you..? You sound like a damn hair care commercial!" Trunks shrugged.   
  
"Learning all this stuff will be beneficial for when I start cosmetology classes in high school." Trunks reasoned as he gently tapped the curling iron, making sure it was the perfect temperature. Vegeta was outraged.   
  
"YOU'RE STARTING WHAT?" Trunks flinched as his father probably woke up the entire neighborhood. He turned to face the back of Bra's head.   
  
"It's... Mandatory..." He lied. Vegeta merely glared as Trunks started curling the first little pigtail. He held the hot iron in her hair for a moment before asking Bra for the hair spray.   
  
"Bra, cover your face and hold your breath." Bra did as directed and Trunks sprayed a generous amount all over the lock of hair. When he stopped spraying, he pulled the curling iron out and there was the cute little "piggy tail". Trunks repeated the process on the other side before capping the spray.   
  
"All done! You can breathe now Bra. I'm finished with your piggies." Bra giggled and pulled her hands down so she could see her reflection. She squealed as she saw the two little bobbing curls. She spun around and grabbed Trunks around his waist, squeezing him as hard as she could.   
  
"Thank soooo much Big Brother!" She hopped off the stool and ran over to Vegeta, "Lookie Daddy! Look at my curls!" Vegeta nodded and looked at the clock on the wall.   
  
"Princess, we have thirty minutes. You need shoes." Bra jumped up and down for a minute before running into the bedroom to find a pair of matching shoes. Vegeta followed her in while Trunks put up the hair care supplies. Bra ran over and sat on her bed, waiting for her daddy to get her some shoes. Vegeta stood by the door.   
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Put on some shoes." He told her. Bra tilted her head and looked at him curiously.   
  
"Mommy always picks out my shoes for me." Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
  
"Of course she does..." He mumbled. Vegeta marched over to the walk-in closet and stopped at her rack of shoes. He picked out a set of Hello Kitty rain boots and walked back over to her. Bra saw them and giggled.   
  
"Daddy, those are for when it's raining! It won't match my outfit, silly!" He raised a brow.   
  
"Darling, with what you have on now, anything would match." Bra made a little 'o' with her mouth and stuck her feet out. Vegeta knelt down beside her and slid the shoes on her feet, making sure that her leggins were tucked straight into the boots. When he stood up, Bra grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. They were on their way out the bedroom door when she stopped. Vegeta paused mid-stride to look down at her. She met his eyes and smiled brightly.   
  
"Daddy, can I wear a tiara? I wanna wear my Sailor Moon tiara!" Vegeta sighed deeply. He let go of her hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Yes! Go put it on and hurry up!" Bra ran to the other side of her room and picked up the tiara off her nightstand before running back over to her daddy.   
  
"Daddy, the prince has to put it on the princess." She passed him the crown and tilted her head up, her eyes shining brightly. Vegeta sighed, but couldn't help but smile a little. He placed the crown on top of her head and secured the four clips into her hair. Bra jumped up and down once more before running into the hall. When Trunks caught sight of her he couldn't stifle his laughter.   
  
"Bahahaha! What's mom gonna say when she finds out Bra went into town looking like that!" Bra pouted and looked down at what she was wearing.   
  
"I think it looks good! You're just a meanie Trunks!" She shouted before going downstairs, "Come on Daddy! We're gonna be late!" Trunks looked at Vegeta, confused.   
  
"What are we going to be late for?" Vegeta said nothing, just shoved his oldest child towards the stairs, "Alright! Alright! It's a secret, I get it." He walked down the stairs and found Bra bouncing by the front door, now wearing a purple feather boa. Trunks' grin widened. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab the camera. When he came back out, Bra was pulling her dad towards the door.   
  
"Wait Bra! Let's take picture for mommy! I'm sure she'll want to know how well Dad dressed you this morning." He smirked cruelly and Bra stopped.   
  
"YEAH! I wanna stand in front of Daddy! Here, Trunks, here! I wanna take the picture here!" She stood in front of Vegeta's legs and smiled brightly as she held Vegeta's hands. Trunks had to contain his laughter at the murderous look he was getting from his father.   
  
"Say cheese!" He called out before snapping the picture. The Polaroid came out and Trunks waved it around for a minute to get the picture to come in. When it finally developed, you could see a murderous looking Vegeta and a smiling Bra. Trunks set the picture on the table and walked over to the group.   
  
"Alright. We can go." The group made their way out the door and as soon as Bra was settled in Vegeta's arms, they blasted off.   
  
After ten minutes of searching, they landed outside of the Mommy and Me building. Trunks' jaw dropped.   
  
"Mommy and Me? Are we seriously going to a Mommy and Me class?" Vegeta ignored his shocked expressions and walked in the front door holding it open for Trunks who slowly followed.   
  
When Vegeta turned around, he knew he was in hell. The floor was padded by play mats, there were toys strewn around and on all the tables, and about fifteen other children. All of the kids stopped playing when Vegeta and Bra entered. He placed Bra on the floor as a woman walked up to them.   
  
"Hi! I'm Ms. Laramie, the lead teacher here. You must be Bra's father. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" She extended her hand but Vegeta didn't accept. He simply stared for a moment before clicking his tongue.   
  
"Pleasure's all mine." He responded. Trunks shook his head before reaching out to shake the teacher's hand.   
  
"I'm Trunks Briefs, Bra's big brother." He introduced himself with a smile. The teacher, who's smile had vanished when Vegeta refused to shake her hand, smiled once again.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Trunks. Bra talks about you a lot." She turned to Vegeta, "She talks about you even more so. All the moms have been wondering when they'd get to meet this world hero! Bulma always said you were busy training so she didn't bring you. Speaking of Bulma, where is she?"   
  
Vegeta followed in the direction his daughter was pulling him, "Sick." He simply responded before stopping at the arts and crafts table. Vegeta stopped and stared at all the projects set out on the table. Bra ran around the table, gathering up various colored papers, q-tip models, and Popsicle projects. She finally came to a stop in front of Vegeta and sat on the floor. She stared up at her father, waiting for him to do the same.   
  
When he realized this, he sighed and sat down Indian style. "What all have you got there?" He asked. Bra responded by crawling over to sit in his lap and pick up a paper.   
  
"These are all the arts and crafts I made! This is a picture of me and Mommy and Trunks and you!" She handed the picture to Vegeta after holding it up for him to see. She picked up a smaller piece of paper and held it up for him to view. "And this is me and you. We're sitting on the throne at Vegetasei! I'm wearing a crown and so are you, Daddy!" Vegeta examined this one closely. Though the people were nothing more than stick people, they did look like them. Bra had a long sea of blue hair and Vegeta had his flame shaped hair. The crowns looked a lot like headbands, but that was okay, he knew what it was supposed to be. She showed him a couple more colored pictures out of a coloring book before showing him her q-tip version of Capsule Corp. and the Popsicle puppy dog she had made all by herself.   
  
Bra finally got up and when she did, she ran around the room showing Vegeta everything. She had to show him the bathrooms, water fountain, and even the cubbyholes. Bra couldn't possibly have more fun.   
  
When it got time to play, she dragged both Vegeta and Trunks over to the mat in the corner with her friends Marie, Sophia, and Dan. The other parents all stood back and watched Vegeta. He was abnormally cold to everyone else, including the other children, but when it came to his daughter, he was a little warmer. He only smiled a small smile, and he only did that twice, but you could feel the love from him. The parents watched Trunks play with all the other children as Bra and Vegeta sat in the very corner, building their own city. Excuse me; Empire.   
  
Around 1:30, the teacher rang a bell. "It's snack time everyone! Time to head to your tables!" Bra grabbed the other two's hands and ran as fast as she could for a table.   
  
"You have to hurry!" She called over her shoulder, "Snack time is like a zoo! You need to be first to get a spot!" When they got close to her table, Bra dropped her father and brother's hands and ran to grab two chairs. She quickly pulled them away from the table and sat in one. Before anyone could sit in the other one, she threw her feet up there, successfully blocking anyone from sitting there. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh as he saw Bra fighting off the other children that wanted her chairs.   
  
Vegeta bent down and picked her up, setting her in his lap once he had sat down. Trunks took the chair next to them and scooted up to the table. Trunks leaned over to whisper in Vegeta's ear.   
  
"It really is like a zoo in here!" Vegeta nodded in agreement and pulled Bra back up in his lap, for she had been sliding. After the cookies and punch had been passed out, all the kids were chatting about what they had made today to their friends and the parents were talking to one another about what happened on their favorite soap operas. Meanwhile, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bra were all chatting about the when the next training session would be.   
  
"Trunks, you need to start training more. Daddy wouldn't mind training you more!" Trunks' eyes widened at Bra's revolution.   
  
"How right you are, Princess... Daddy would love to train Trunks more often." Vegeta's smirk broadened. Trunks began trying to think up an excuse. Just as he thought of a good one, the bell rang. Ms. Laramie walked to the front of the room.   
  
"Alright kids! It's two o'clock. You guys know what that means. I'm sorry, but it looks like class is over for today." Cue sixteen little "Awws", "Yes, yes, I know. But, guess what Ms. Laramie has for everyone! I've got four tickets for each little one for the movie on Friday night! Yeah! This week, we're going to watch The Pokey Little Puppy series! Oh, for those parents who are new to the Mommy and Me classes or just haven't been here in a while, Friday is the movie day for all our good little girls and boys. We stay in all day long and watch a WHOLE bunch of movies and have popcorn and anything else the moms want to bring!"   
  
The room erupted in little screams of "YAY!" and "WOO HOO!". Ms. Laramie smiled brightly.   
  
"Alright kids! Gather up your projects you've made this past month and come stand in line to give me a hug! When I get my hug, you get your tickets!" All the kids frantically ran to get their projects and get in line, but Bra slowly got up and trudged over to get her projects. Vegeta frowned, as did Trunks, but he did nothing about it. Trunks stood up and walked to the other side of the room with her.   
  
"Hey sis, what's wrong? You seem so sad all of a sudden." He crouched down beside her and held her hand. She began to tear up as she put her forehead against his.   
  
"Trunks, I'm not gonna need all four tickets... I'm only gonna need two; One for me and one for Momma because you're always out with Goten and Daddy doesn't like things like this... I'm gonna be the only one without her whole family..." Bra sniffed a couple times, trying to hold back the tears, but they just poured out. She sobbed and sniffled, even cough a bit because she was crying too much. She rubbed at her eyes, trying to make the tears go away, but they wouldn't stop.   
  
Vegeta walked over, after hearing the whole thing, and picked her up. He cradled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. Trunks stood up and grabbed her arts and crafts before walking over and explaining the situation to Ms. Laramie.   
  
Vegeta walked back to the bathrooms and stood in the hallway between the doors and rocked Bra.   
  
"Bra, hush now. You're fine..." He whispered. His words had no effect. He frowned before sitting down in the floor, keeping her pressed against his chest. "Bra... Listen to me... It's not that I don't want to do these things with you, it's that Daddy doesn't know how... You know, no one ever taught me how to be a dad. I had to learn all by myself. When I had you and Trunks, I wasn't ready. But, do I regret it? Never. I could never regret my little princess. So, you've gotta just bare with Daddy, okay? And if it'll make you feel better, I'll go with you to the movie on Friday. Just, don't tell anyone we had this conversation. Alright?"   
  
Bra sat forward, all her tears gone, and held out her pinkie. "Pinkie swear?" Vegeta took her pinkie with his and shook it.   
  
"Pinkie swear." He kissed her nose and stood up, setting Bra on her own two feet. Vegeta held onto her hand and they walked out of the hall and over to Ms. Laramie.   
  
Bra hugged her legs tightly and held out her hand. "Tickets please! I need four!" Ms. Laramie giggled and passed her the four tickets before crouching down to her level.   
  
"Bra, I hope you don't feel too sad. Maybe you and your daddy talked about something that made you feel better?" At Bra's smile and nod she continued on, "That's great! Alright sweetie, I guess I'll see you on Friday. I hope your mommy feels better by then so she can come too." She stood up and smiled at Vegeta. "Mr. Vegeta, it's always a pleasure to have you. Please don't hesitate to come back with Bra for a visit!" Vegeta gave brisk nod, grabbed Bra's hand, and began leading her out the door. Ms. Laramie waved at them. As trunks was walking out the door, she called out to Bra.   
  
"Bra! I wanted to tell you how adorable I thought you looked today!" She watched Bra giggle and pull on her daddy's arm, making Laramie's smile that much brighter.   
  
Today had been a very progressive day for Bra. And not only Bra, but Vegeta as well. And maybe Trunks learned a little something during that trip too...   
  
-Meanwhile-   
  
Bulma got out of bed around noon looking for some soup. She trudged into the kitchen in her pajamas and slippers. After getting the soup prepared, she ladled some into a bowl and walked into the dining room. She sat down and ate about half a bowl when she noticed a picture sitting on the table. Bulma stared at it curiously. The suspense was killing her. Finally, after finishing her bowl of soup, she reached over and picked up the picture. When she saw how Bra was dressed, her eyes widened. She groaned to herself.   
  
"Did Vegeta honestly let my baby go out like this? I'll kill that ape!" She shouted to no one in particular. Bulma stood up from the table and made her way to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, not even bothering to put her dish in the sink. Suddenly, she had a headache...


End file.
